Nine Tails of Confusion
by Raziel Prower
Summary: [Achrie] A strange cloaked fox appears in Knothole.He's not like most people.He's joing the FF,trying to hook up with Bunnie,fighting Sonic,Atonie,and even Uncle Chuck,Oh and did we mention the nine tailed demon thing?Rated for langue and violence.[Not a


Authors Note:This is Archie yet I do not know everything about Archie So obviously this will be diffrent and probably end up with some plot holes.If you see any tell me and I'll fix it.Also if you see any mistakes in information tell me and I'll either correct them or give a reason why it's like that.Okay that's all I got for now.P.s.Oh Bunny's speech might not be as Southern and crazy because I'm not that good at figuring out how to type like that.(Oh don't o getting offended by it because I'm from the South so I can talk about heraccent all I Want So HA!)

Discliamer:I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog,Archie comics,the word disclaimer.Also if you disagree with the thought of Tails being a "kitsune"(Multi Tailed Fox demon)

too bad but then again it doesn't affect the story alot so I'd still recomend reading this.Also I'd like to thank whoever wrote the story. " A hole in fabric" for giving me this idea.

Ch.1 Enter Raziel...

A tall man.Cloaked and covered in dust dirt and sand.The cloaked man stubbles know the road into Knothole."So this is Knothole?Huh by what Robotnik said it should have been bigger.Oh well no matter."he thought to himself as he slumped against a building."I need to rest...I don't have any energy."the man mumbled to himself.He grabbed the hilt of his sword.It was long,silver,and had cloth wrapped around it.It was obviously important considering how he was holding it."I wonder how much money I'm gonna get for this job."he mumbled.Then he heard two voices.One young,anywhere from 8-10,and the other was older,probably 16 or 17..He looked around the corner and saw a blue hedgehog and a small fox boy."That must be the so called fastest thing alive,Sonic ,but who's the kid?"he thought readying to draw his sword."Hey Sonic"Tails said."Yeah?What is it bubby?"Sonic asked as they kept walking."...nothing."he said as he turned away with Sonic going down a diffrent road.Thats when the man doticed it.The fox had TWO tails.TWO!"Impossible!"he almost yelled."Thats impossible!"he said aloud again.He pulled off his rag of a cloak showing himself.He had dark orange fur.He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt under it.He was wearing blue jeans and black boots.He had a burst of red hair going over his left eye.He eyes were blood red and bloodshot.His frame was muscular but not huge.He had a sword hanging from his side and fingerless gloves.He looked about seventeen but the strangest thing about this man was that he had NINE tails."What the hell is going on?...No impossible.He couldn't be"he said."What the?Who are you"a female voice said from behind the man."AHH!"he yelled a jumped back Lannding straight on his ass.Bunnie Rabbot getting into a fighting stance."Hey I'm not here to fight lady so I suggest you put you hands down."he said brushing himself off and getting up.She was shorter than him.About a 1 ft. shorter.He looked over he form."Roboticed"he though to himself."Stop lookin over me and tell me what in tarnation are you doing here"she said glaring at him.He could tell he'd ruin his plan if he got in a fight with someone so he dicide to try to keep her calm."My appolgize Madam."he said bowing a little.He dropped her fighting stance and looked at him."Okay now who in the who-ha are you?"she asked looking at him like he had just landed in a space ship...well then again you reading this you could be thinking the same thing couldn't you?..."Oh excuse me,My name is Razeil Trence please to meet you."he said holding his hand out to her."Hehhe.My names Bunnie Rabbot."she said shaking his hand."So how'd you find this place Mr. Raziel?"She asked seeming to calm down."I'm a traveler.I just happend to find this place by chance I guess."he said leaning against the wall."Oh well I guess that's alright sugar."She said smiling."So where am I excatly?"he asked straching his head."This is Knothole.I'll be happy to show ya around if you'd like."she said grinning."Knothole huh?Sure."he said."Great you're gonna love it here!"she said grabbing his hand and walking."She's holding my hand."he thought blushing."STOP BEING AN IDIOT!YOUR HERE FOR A JOB DON'T GET ATTACHED TO ANYONE!"a voice in his head said.He knew he shouldn't be thinking about things like that but he couldn't help it she was so nice and pretty."Stop being stupid waht are you a hormone crazied teenager?Control yourself."he mumbled to himself."What'd you say sugar?"she asked as they kept walking."huh?Oh nothing,just thinking."he said as he walked right into a blue hedgehog."Ow!Whats the big idea?"he said glaring at Raziel."Shit!It's that stupid hedgehog who was with the kid.If I don't get out of here quick it might mean big trouble."he thought."Oh hey sugerhog.I just met this guy.He's ain't from round here so I'm givin him a little tour.Oh and this is somthing your not gonna belive he has..."he was about to say when she was interupted by Sally."Bunnie,where have you been?"she asked walking up to them."I've been helpin out my new friend Raziel."she said pointing to Raziel who was sighing with relief."Well Hello.May I ask what your doing here?This place is supposed to be kept secret."she said sternly looking at both of them."Yeah I've heard.Listen I'll be on my way in the morning if your gonna be all pissed about it."he said right at her."Oh come on Sugar he ain't cause no trouble."Bunnie said looking at her."hhhmmm alright.I'd like to have a talk to Mr.Raziel.You can go."Sally said looking hard at Raziel."Well alright then.I'll be seen ya Raziel"she said waving and walking away."See ya Bunnie."he said as he turned back to Sally."So this is the imfamous Sally Arcon."he thought looking at her."I could take her out now but then the others would easily kill me.I got get them to trust me.Get a chance to single them out and kill them without me being a suspect."he thought as he sighed."So Miss,What do you want to talk to me about?"he said leaning against the wall."How old are you?"she asked."17"he simplely replided."Why are you here?"she calmly asked."I'm just passing through."he said pulling out his sword.She cringed a little as he pulled it out."Relax I'm not gonna kill you with this."he said as he began cleaning the blade."Okay,where are you headed?"she asked sitting down."I don't see how that's any of your freakin bussiness but I not headed anywhere I'm looking for 2 people."he said looking up at the sky."Wh are they?"she asked as she pulled out Nicole."My brothers."he said calm as pulled out a flask and began drinking."Do you know who the freedom fighters are."she asked."Yeah,why?It's like you Sonic,Bunnie,the walrus,and a couple other people right?"he said putting his flask up."Have you thought of joining us?"she asked looking at him."Truthfully no but I've been looking for my bros for 10 years so why not."he said putting up his sword."Alright then here."she said handing him a stack of papers."Where'd you?"he started to say but decide he didn't want to know."When you finished come find me.I'm usaully in my office."she said as she walked away leaving Razeil standing there."You know what?I should have killed her then.She's a bitch."he said walking away with the stack off paper and started filling it out randomly.It didn't matter he wasn't really using his real last name.He finished the randomized papper work game and folded it up and put it in his back pack."I wonder where that kid went."he said walking out by the river and sitting down."Ohh uhh hello."a small voice said to his right.He turned and saw the small Fox boy with two tails."Hey kid."he said closing his eyes."I-I'm Tails."he stammerd out."I'm Raziel"he said opening his right eye."I couldn't help but notice you have more than one tail too."Tails said sitting next to him."Is that right.Kid what yours full name?"Razeil asked closing his eye again."Miles Prower"he said.Raziels eys snaped open and grew wide."What?"he asked looking at him."Uuuhh nothing.I gotta go!"he jumped up and ran off into the forest."Did he know somthing about me"Tails thought as he watched Raziel run off...Raziel pulled out his sword and started slashing trees in half."I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!"he yelled."I FINALLY FIND HIM AND HE'S IN THE PLACE I HAVE TO DESTORY!WHY DOES MY LUCK SUCK SO MUCH!"he yelled as he held his hand out aat the tree he had just slashed.It burst into flames as his eyes flashed red from red to blue once.He was breathing heavily and walked back into Knothole."That kid..."

To Be Continued.

Okay I know I probably made a bunch errors.Tell me the ones to see.Read and Review please.If you love me you'll do it...


End file.
